A Walk In the Park
by lewie45
Summary: Kensi finds a velvet box with an engagement ring in one of Deeks' drawers


"You know, maybe next time when Monty takes off and runs through the sprinklers in the park we should just let him play until he's worn out." Kensi yelled out to Deeks as she ran a towel through her wet hair. Once she wrapped the towel around her head turban style, she tightened the towel around her chest then yelled out to Deeks, "I'm stealing your Henley and your flannel pants."

"Come on Fern, you know those pants are my favourite lounge pants," Deeks yelled out from the shower.

"Too bad, you got me soaked and I have nothing comfortable to change in," Kensi called out as she slipped the pants on, rolling the waist over a few times to hold them in place. Next she pulled the Henley over her head and threw the towel, which she'd wrapped around her body, across the room towards the hamper. When Kensi pulled the towel off her head to brush her hair out, she heard the shower turn off, a minute later Deeks strolled out with a towel precariously wrapped around his hips.

Deeks looked around at the wet clothes thrown from one end of his room to another and shook his head. "You know Fern, there's this thing called a hamper, I'll give you a donut for every item you can put in it," Deeks dumped all the wet clothes in the hamper then turned back to his dresser opening the middle drawer and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and pulled them on and tossed his towel into the hamper.

Kensi came up to Deeks standing right in front of him slapping him on the butt making him jump forward so that her forehead bumped into his chin. "Ow, shaggy you're all prickly," Kensi leaned back rubbing her forehead with her hand. Deeks slouched down and kissed her forehead then stepped back. Reaching back into the drawer he pulled out an old t-shirt with UCLA emblazoned across the front and slipped it over his head, and his arms through the sleeves before pulling Kensi to him and falling with her onto the bed.

Kensi snuggled in against him entwining her legs with his, and pulled his face towards her to kiss him. They spent the next few minutes getting comfortable, kissing, snuggling and just talking. Fully relaxed they were both content to just lay in bed wrapped around each other until Deeks noticed that Kensi was shivering. "Kensi, Fern, we need dry your hair," Deeks said as he pulled out of their cocoon.

"Noooo," Kensi whined. "I was all comfy," Kensi sat up and straddled Deeks. "I know of a way to warm up," Kensi said as she kissed him and nuzzled his neck. "Ah, seriously shaggy, what the hell is wrong with your scruff?" Kensi sat up and rubbed at her nose for a second then wrapped her cold hand on his neck.

"What the hell" Deeks yelled, bolting up and nearly colliding heads with Kensi, "you're like ice. Go get a sweatshirt, I'll go get the hair dryer and we'll blow your hair dry."

Kensi climbed off the bed, half complaining about having to get up and half excited about raiding his dresser again for his grey hoodie, yes he wore it too much, and she pretended to hate it, but it would at least smell like him. She slipped it on and then decided to pull on a pair socks. Kensi opened the drawer and started riffling through. "No, dress socks aren't warm, god, what the hell are those, they're not socks they're just holes with elastics," Kensi was muttering to herself as she shoved the socks around in the drawer. A bang against the side of the drawer caught her attention so she moved socks aside looking to find out what made the noise. Finally seeing a small box Kensi pulled it out. Turning away from the dresser Kensi looked at the small velvet box in her hand, "what the…" Kensi questioned?

"Okay so I've got the hair dryer and your brush, come sit on the…" Deeks stopped short as he walked back into the bedroom seeing Kensi standing in front of the dresser holding her engagement ring, the ring that he was planning on giving her next week, while they were dressed up and at a nice restaurant, not standing in his bedroom wearing pajamas. "Dammit, Fern! You weren't supposed to see that yet, I had it all planned out."

Kensi looked up, "you had what all planned out?"

"The reservation was made for Café Beaujolais, I was going to ask you tomorrow night to go out to dinner next Friday night. We were going to get dressed up, I was going to order the most expensive wine, I was going to let you order the dessert for two and let you eat the whole thing and pretend that you didn't, I was going to get down on one knee," Deeks says this as he gets down on one knee in front of Kensi and took her hands in his.


End file.
